Erlking
The Erlking, sometimes given the name Wodan, is an ancient and very powerful demon and supposed ancestor to the fairies. Formerly an angel of Heaven, he left their ranks and became the leader of the Wild Hunt. He is also seen as a god by some people of Doggerland. History The Erlking is claimed to have been an angel of some sort, battling the primordials during the War against Heaven. After the primordials were erased from existence, he decided to stop serving Heaven and formed the Wild Hunt, a group of demons that ride across the cosmos. At some point during the war, he aquired the weakness to iron that is characteristic to all fairies. It is thought that this was either the result of a primordial weapon or a punishment he received for leaving the armies of Heaven. While the fairies claim him to be their ancestor and that they thus inherited the weakness against iron from him, it is also possible that the original fairies were merely soldiers of Heaven that decided to leave alongside the Erlking and as such received the same punishment. At some point during the Wild Hunt's ride, the Erlking received a daughter known as Danu. When riding past Earth, Danu asked her father to settle their with some of his hunters, to which he agreed. He promised to visit his daughter on Earth once per year, which is why he can be seen riding through the sky or the woods every winter. When the Wanderer tried to kill Danu, the Erlking arrived on Earth immediatly to stop him. Unlike any other demon so far, he was able to defeat the Wanderer and make him promise to never again lay a finger on his daughter. Appearance The Erlking appears as a tall humanoid entity, measuring about 3 meters. He wears a dark cloak and hides his face (if he has one) within a hood, with a pair of glowing eyes sometimes shining out of it. A pair of ram-like horns adorns his head. His hands and feet appear as black claws. The Erlking rides a demonic mount, vaguely ressembling a giant horse with eight legs, sharp fangs and six eyes, and often wields a large hunting spear. Abilities The full extent of the Erlking's power is unknown, though it seems to outclass even that of a cherub. It is said that whichever side of a battle he chooses to join is the one that wins. When the Wanderer was trying to kill his daughter Danu, the Erlking was able to make the demon hunter feel pain for the first time in a thousand years. While he shares the weakness to iron that all fairies have and is potentially the origin of it, he has the ability to ignore any harm inflicted against him, even that of a soul-blade, making him truly immortal. Worship The Erlking is worshiped in certain parts of Doggerland as a god of winter, nature, the hunt, death and war. He is given the tile of The Horned God, which he shares with both the Leshy and the Devil, causing people to sometimes confuse them with each other. Category:Demons Category:Fairies Category:Gods Category:Horned God Category:Wild Hunt Category:Angels Category:Named Demons